Questions !
by Colagirl48
Summary: Renesmee goes to hospital. Carlisle is stressed. Bella is scared. Edward and Alice are calm. Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Esme, and Jasper are concerned. BETTER THAN SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

Questions. ?!

I walked out of Edward's room...hoping that what ever I was looking

for was in there, Though i was not quite sure about what I was looking

for, it was not there.

I had a dream the night before, and i saw myself walking into Edward's

room..and looking every where for something, but i still didn't know

what it was. I felt confused, and i guess Jasper had felt it also,

because when i came down the stairs Jasper asked "Bella, are you ok?"

And as soon as he had said that, Edward had his arms around my waist,

holding me so close to him. All he kept asking was,

"What's wrong?"

But i kept saying that I was fine and nothing was wrong. Jasper looked

concerned, but kept out of Edward and my business...It seemed that he

was the only one except Esme and Carlisle.

It seemed that everyone else enjoyed being up to date on what Edward

and I where doing, and it was extremely awkward when we told them that

we where going back to our house to....well you understand. But other

times we just lied. Such as we where going to hunt, or going on a

drive, or walk. But the next day Emmett would always say "So i guess

you ended your trip to the park early..because you seemed to have time

on your hands..."

Today was different though, after I had told Edward I was fine, he

suggested we go to Jacob's to pick up Renesmee in a few minutes. As we walked back, Edward asked I was sure that everything was fine. I finally gave up after he had grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick, though passionate kiss, that sent my head spinning and begging for more. I explained after I had caught my

breathing pattern back. "Well..last night I had a strange dream of me

walking into your room, and searching. Searching like crazy...looking

for something."

Edward looked confused and just stared at me for a second, but then

said " What where you looking for?"

I sighed and said "That's the problem...I don't know. That's why i

went up into your room. I though if I went up there and looked around,

I would find the thing i was looking for in my dream. But i couldn't

find whatever I was looking for."

Edward sighed and said that he wasn't sure what I was saying, or

looking for, but i seemed not myself today. I thought about that the

rest of the way to Jacob's house to get Renesmee. When we rang the door bell we heard Jacob yell,"Come in!" Jacob was sitting on the couch with Renesmee on his lap, watching TV. "Hey guys!" Jacob said and Renesmee smiled and jumped into my arms. Giving me just enough time to catch her. She put her hand on my cheek and told me about everything they had done today. She showed me the beach, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the pack. She showed that they obviously had a good time. When she was finished I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Then she jumped to

daddy's arms. She showed Edward the same things and then finally

jumped back to Jacob, who was now standing. All of the sudden Jacob asked "Is something wrong Bella?"

I looked at him questioningly and shook my head, I was astonished he asked that in front of Edward, knowing how he gets if I'm sad or distraught.

"Why would something be wrong Jacob?" Edward asked, worried.

"I don't know. It just seemed like something was wrong cause of her facial expression."

"hmm" Edward looked frustrated. He turned to me with those beautiful golden-brown eyes piercing into my soul. I knew I had a lot of convincing to do on the drive home.

"Mommy I'm tired…" Renesmee said with a yawn. She put her arms up to show me that she wanted to be held.

"We better be leaving then. Edward? We have to go, Nessie is about to fall asleep." I said looking toward Edward. He was talking to Jacob, who knows what about. I picked up Renesmee and put her in car seat in the back of the silver Volvo. She was already half asleep. Her big golden eyes barely could stay open long enough for the song she started singing to end. I sat in front passenger seat and Edward came and sat in the driver's seat.

It was dead silent for a long time.

"Silence…it's not like you Edward." He just looked at me with a somewhat disgusted look, "What the hell was that look for?"

"You know exactly what it's for."

"No, I don't. Would you like to inform me Mr. Know-it-all?" He looked at me again and crinkled his eye brows then rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything Edward."

"Yes, you did! You-"

"EDWARD! Renesmee is sleeping!" I screamed, he obviously forgot she was even in the car. We both looked back to make sure she was still sleeping, luckily she was.

"Sorry. You know I have problems with my anger."

*sigh* "I know. But honestly, I didn't say or do anything." He looked at me once again but it wasn't an intense look, it was a sad look.

"It wasn't just you…it was both of us. We never talk anymore. Just you and me. I feel like we are getting distant." I was shocked. That hadn't even crossed my mind, at all. I thought our marriage was going great.

"Oh. I guess we should talk more. Maybe have a date night. Haha. Maybe." We both smiled.

The next day was a pretty normal day. I caught breakfast, a deer. Gave the biggest part to Edward and the smallest to Renesmee. Then we all set out on our adventures. Edward was working on the tree house and Renesmee and I were playing in the sand box.

Later on, I was watching tv and Edward appeared dressed nicely and had a formal dress in his hand that looked like it was for me.

"What's going on?" I asked with a sleek smile.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Mrs. Cullen?" He pulled our a rose and hands it to me.

"It's beautiful Edward, but Renesmee?"

"It's all taken care of." He gestured toward the hallway and there was Carlisle and Esme standing, waving.

"I'd love to then." I smiled from ear to ear as I looked into his eyes. I got ready quickly then got into the Volvo.

"So… where are we off to?"

"You'll see"

"Hmm trying to be sneaky are we?" I joked, laughing.

"Got that right babe." Edward winked as he joked , also.

Edward made me close my eyes as we got closer to wherever we were going to. The car stopped and Edward escorted me up the stairs and into the building, all while my eyes were still closed. Finally he told me to open my eyes. "Oh my gosh! This is where we had our first date." He took me to La Bella Italia, exactly where our first date was.

"This is so romantic Edward. I love it"

"I knew you would." He leaned over and kissed me so passionately I forgot we were in the restaurant. The waitress came and asked what we wanted to drink. We tried to act normal so we ordered Coke. Not like we were gonna drink it but we didn't want to be suspicious.

We talked non-stop for about a half hour. Mostly about anything we could think of. Edward also told me what the people were thinking so we were definetly enjoying ourselves.

"This is the place where you first told me you could read minds."

"Oh yeah. This place is a very special restaurant to us then isn't it?" He leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer, more intense. He set his hand on my waist and continued the forever long kiss. We finally let go to breath and the waitress came.

"Are you positive you don't want any food?"

"We're positive." Edward said, still looking deep into my eyes. "Can we have the check now?" She pulled out the check and Edward put a 5 dollar bill on it and said "No change"

We left and the drive home was very peaceful, a lot of laughing. We reached home around 10 and Renesmee was asleep and Carlisle and Esme were on the couch watching TV.

The next morning was the same except we didn't eat breakfast. We were all too lazy and Renesmee didn't feel so well. She was puking and had a bad migrane.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you!?" Renesmee screamed.

"What are you talking about? Honey I'm right here."

"Mommy! I can't see you! What's wrong with my eyes?!"

"CARLISLE!!!" I screamed and ran to go get him. Something was seriously wrong with Renesmee.

"Yes what seems to be the matter Bella?"

"It's Renesmee she lost her eye sight!" We rushed back to Renesmee's room and she was balling. Carlisle checked her out and tried to figure out what could be wrong.

"I've read threw all my books and I still cannot come up with a conclusion. Nothing is so strong it takes eye sight away. Did she eat anything rotten or inhale something bad?"

"No. I was with her the whole day yesterday and she was fine up till now." He looked at me puzzled then at Renesmee. I knew he felt bad that he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"We'll have to get help from the humans then." Carlisle sighed."We'll have to hide all the obvious signs of vampirism somehow."


	2. Chapter 2!

"Wrap her up in some blankets so that they don't feel how cold she is and put some make up on her so that she won't sparkle." Carlisle stated with a tear developing in his eye.

"OK. Carlisle, don't feel so bad. Everything will be fine. You did the best you could."

"But it wasn't good enough, Bella. I couldn't help my own granddaughter. You have know idea what it feels like." I gave up on my optimistic attitude after that. He obviously felt really bad and nothing was going to change his attitude.

We carefully picked up Renesmee and put her into the car seat and drove to the hospital in town. It was not a peaceful ride, at all. Renesmee was crying a little still from not being able to see and Carlisle was trying to keep himself togther. Then me. Sitting in silence, which I hate, and not looking forward to dealing with pure humans.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My granddaughter, Renesmee, started puking and had a bad migraine and then out of the blew she lost her eye sight completely."

"Oh my gosh. We will get her a room right away Dr. Cullen. How old is she?"

"Thank you and she's 4."

"OK. Please wait a couple minutes while we get a room ready." So we sat in the waiting room with Renesmee sitting on my lap. She looked around then looked up at me, even though she still couldn't see anything, and her once amazingly golden eyes were covered by a fuzzy gray lining. I felt so bad for her but I was glad she was handling it OK. Finally Edward showed up.

"Hey how's she doing?"

"I don't feel well Daddy." Renesmee knew Edward was talking about her. Edward reached down and kissed her forehead then gave me a deep peck on my lips. I could feel the worry and wiriness threw the kiss. Finally the doctor called us back.

Dr. Solano (I know don't you love the name?!) came in and checked out Renesmee and then grabbed her arm to take her pulse and he stopped.

"Why is she so cold?"

"Uh... it was cold in the uh.. waiting room. She must still feel that same temperature as the room, im sure it will go away…" Carlisle lied,obviously. Dr. Solano gave him a funny look then left the room.

"You need lessons on lying Carlisle" I giggled.

"Very funny. It's been probably 100 years since the last time I lied. Ugh I hate having to lie." I laughed even harder. There isn't a funnier sight then seeing a grown, well vampire, freak out about lying.

Dr. Solano came back in looking serious.

"Well by the looks of it, it seems she has a very severe and rare case of Pneumonia and the loss of eye sight is mostly likely caused by something getting into her eyes that we can remove and it'll be gone."

"Oh thank goodness!" I nearly screamed threw my tears.

"It will cost-"

"Oh the cost doesn't matter as long as it will cure Renesmee." Carlisle stated sternly. I was shocked.

"Carlisle you don't have to do-"

"EH! Too late i already am. I couldn't help her myself so I'm paying for it. You try as you might Bella, you will not stop me." He looked over at me and Edward and smiled. We all laughed and everyone was finally happy again.

"We will have to perform surgery on her though.." said the reaction on my face must of told him right away that I was scared to the bone.

"Bella love, everything will be ok." Edward whispered to me so quietly a normal human ear would of never heard it.


	3. Chapter 3!

I quickly responded "i really hope so, if anything happened to her-"

But Edward cut me off "Nothing will go wrong love."

We left the room, and Carlisle stood picking up Renesmee at the same time. We all walked out and into the front lobby area. Walking out of the hospital was awkward. There where many people at the hospital today, and it just happened to be sunny out. When we noticed people where looking..or more as staring...we ran ( at vampire speed ) to the car and got in and speed away. When we where driving back home Renesmee, Edward, and I where sitting in the back all together. Nessie was sitting on my lap and Edward took out his phone and typed something on his phone then gave me the phone. It was exactly what my friends and i would do in school in Phoenix. I read what it said,

_"My love, Carlisle is worried and feels like it is his fault. Jasper was thinking about what he felt from Carsile. Bella, please do not bring this on your self either, and dont try to argue..Jasper felt it. Nothing will go wrong, and if you would like we can try to have Alice keep an eye on it. This could happen to anyone. Please, do not stress over this. It will be ok. I love you."_

I looked at Edward and took a deep breathe.

* * *

**quick update: i just quickly wrote this, this is NOT the end of Chapter 3. More to come. **

**thanks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 more?

We arrived back at the house after a few minutes and when we got inside Alice, and Rosalie where the first to run up to us..but Rosalie ran up to Edward and took Renesmee out of his arms mainly. Alice and esme came up to me and stated asking me and Carlisle questions. I looked around blocking out most of the talking and searched around…it was happing again.

I didn't know what was going on and why it was happening to me. I felt like there was something wrong. Something different about the safe feeling I always had with my family or being in this huge house. I normally felt..full, secure, happy, and protected. But this felling i had had been happing a few times this month. I had not told Edward but I think he got a felling that something was up when I was looking around his room.

"Hey guys..i think we better let them explain things..Bellas felling a little freaked out." Jasper quickly told them..

If I could barf..id would have already..i was about to flip. First Renesmee and that she was going to get a surgery..and second the feeling that I could not name in words would not go away.

"Thank you Jasper." Carlisle said. Jasper had shed a layer of calmness over everyone.

Well at least I feel a little better...


	5. Chapter 5 yes i guess theres more!

Days passed quickly..the doctor said that the surgery would have to be soon..as in less then 3 days.

The night before the big day I walked into Renesmee's room and found her sitting on her new bed that Alice had bought her yesterday, and Jacob was sitting on the floor in front of her.

I walked in on them talking..but I was not sure because I didn't really care as much as I should.

Edward had kept repeating to me that Renesmee was going to be fine, and not to worry.

"Renesmee, honey you have to go to bed..the doctor and Carlisle both suggested you get a lot of sleep tonight before tomorrow. Sorry Jacob..out you go!"

I pointed to the door then to Renesmee "And you go to bed!"

Jacob stood, sighed, and then walked out only saying " Bye baby, oh and bye Bella. Also say hello to Edward for me."

"Yeah, yeah…out you go!" I said yet again, getting a little irritated.

I turned out the light and kissed Renesmees cheek and said "Night honey."

I walked back to Edward and my room, and I saw Edward laying on the bed, I ran, jumped, then landed on top of Edward with a loud '_thump_.'

"That hurt a little actually, love."

"Oh my bad!" I smirked.

I curled up into Edwards's arms and we lay there for who knows how long. But after a while I noticed the sun was coming up. I heard Renesmee scream 'MAMA!!" Edward and I where there in a flash. "What wrong??!!?" Edward sounded anxious to find out what was wrong.

"im scared...about today. And I had a bad dream that something bad happened." Edward and I noticed that she was about to start water-works.

Edward was cradling her..she was becoming even bigger and harder to hold..even for Edward.

"Shhh, its ok. Baby, me and mommy wont let them hurt you, Shhhh."

I gave them both hug, and it would of looked sad from a point of view.

When Renesmee fell back into a deep sleep I sat down on the floor and Edward sat behind me holding me. I looked up into his breath taking topaz eyes that still got me every time, and I didn't even have to say a word. I was going to ask him if Renesmee was ok. He knew what I was going to say. He just simply nodded his head.

After a few hours of sitting there it was, from my guess of how bright it was out side, about 8 im the morning. I thought to my self ' Only a half an hour till one of the most..or maybe even the most scariest things that will ever happen to me, happens.'

After another 15 minutes Renesmee woke and said 'Daddy? Mommy?"

We stood and walked over to pick her up. 'Good morning honey." Edward said.

"We better get you dressed and eaten before we go to Grandpa Carlisle's house."

"Ok, then are we going to the doctors?" Renesmee asked still sounding a little frightened.

"Yes, and everything will be _fine_." Edward had always used the word _fine_ because I do remember from one of my human memories, myself saying _fine_, a lot.

I picked up Renesmee and carried her to the closet and sat her down. Picked out a pair of jeans, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of matching gloves and boots. I had been so mad at Alice because she spent so much money making sure that every thing in Renesmee's closet matched.

I dressed Renesmee then brought her out to the kitchen, I smelt human food being cooked I guessed it was eggs because I knew Edward could cook those from another human memory of our honeymoon.

I sat down with Renesmee at the table and Edward sat next to me placing the plate of food in front of Renesmee with a fork and saying only one word to her, "Eat."

Renesmee finished with my help, it wasn't helpful her not being able to see where the fork was..so she mainly used her hands. But I always had Edward or I help her eat.

I cleaned up while Edward took Renesmee out to the Volvo and drove it around to the front of the house. Esme had a huge concrete slab but down for the cars. They Cullens..well all but Renesmee and I, treated their cars as pets. By pampering them with new interior designing, waxes, washes every 3 days, new tires, and the worst part of all. Buying this to protect them like the huge storage shelter for the Volvo and my unreal 'after" car that I didn't spend a lot of driving around in. I preferred running, or if I must driving Edward's Volvo.

I stepped outside and got into the car. We drove off towards Carlisle's. When we arrived everyone was ready, I guessed they all where coming because there where 3 other cars. Alice and Jasper in the Porsche. Emmett and Rose in the Jeep. And Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

We all took off for one of the most terrifying days..of my life, and Renesmee's.

**A/N - OK! so i know this is a bit longer than other chapters..but i got bored, had an idea, and could stay up till when ever. Thats why. **

**PLEASE review! ill write more!! *mawahaha..!* and i'd like to thank Meeranda..for really pushing me to write more!! =] yah!**

**by the way..my computer spell check..SUCKS! sorry if i spelt anything wrong..like names or used the wrong type of word..blah-ness.**


	6. Chapter 6fin

**A/N- well i had to end it sooner or later!! Review! thankss.**

* * *

The drive was stressfull..well for me it was. And Carlisle's face looked stressed when we finally arrived at the hospital. When we all stood at the front desk to check in the head lady, I guess named Meeranda from the name tag on the desk, she started blabbering about when her son had an eye surgery and that he did fine and she's happy how it came out.

I hated that we had to wait in the waiting room instead of being with Renesmee. I knew it sounded crazy when I asked . But you know, we all didn't want to just let them have her for 4 hours..alone, with humans. But said just like Edward had told me.. "She will do great."

We all where sitting in the waiting room and then one of the most dreaded moments happened "Renesmee Cullen?" A doctor called out of a big wooden door that had "In" painted on it. We all walked over and followed the doctor through the hospital in till we came to a door with the words "Surgery" painted in red on it. I grabbed Edwards arm and squeezed Renesmee harder.

"Ok, I am going to need the parents to fill out some forms..but the rest of your family is going to have to go back to the waiting room."

Edward turned me around and then I saw everyone passing Renesmee around saying "I love you" to her kissing her on the forehead or cheek and passing her down the line to the lest of the Cullen's'.

When Renesmee landed in Edwards arms everyone turned and walked back to the horrible waiting room.

Edward and I turned back around and followed the doctor through the doors. We where led to a little room and we sat down in front of a desk. A lady handed us paper work and left the room. We had it done very fast. With out reading half of it. We had already read these papers at the hospital a few days ago.

When we where done I looked up at Edward and said " I'm so scared Edward."

"I'm scared also daddy." Renesmee said laying in my arms.

"Aww..my little angels, shhh..its going to be fine.I love both of you so, very much. " Edward bent over and kissed Renesmees head and kissed my lips. "I love you too daddy" Renesmee said half-teary eyed. I sighed then said " I love you also."

Dr. Solano walked in a few minutes after and said to Edward and I, "Ok, if everything is done, we can go ahead and get her ready."

We both stood and the lady took Renesmee out of my hands. I kissed her forehead before she did though.

We followed him down a hallway then came to another door.

_Well they sure have a lot of doors! _ I thought to myself.

This door had the words "Quiet," and "Doctors only." Painted on it.

I looked at Edward and said in a quiet, quick voice "Here we go..."

Edward looked down at me and nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Renesmee, and then Dr. Solano said "Please do not worry." And walked through the doors.

Edward grabbed me and hugged me so hard, if I was human I would have been killed. Easy. We walked back into the waiting room, no one talked for those 4 horrible hours.

Alice and Rose looked through a magazine collection of clothes. Jasper and Emmett looked through car magazines. Esme sat there peaceful and Carlisle had a huge doctor book that he read.

Edward sat there holding me. I was actually great full. Being able to sit there for 4 hours, non-stop in Edwards's arms. I loved it, but every time I remembered why where at the hospital. I became sad again. I would have to thank Jasper when I could because I think he tried really hard to keep me and everyone else calm.

We had asked Alice not to see the future on this. I didn't want to have to live with myself for the days before this day if Renesmee didn't make it.

After about 3 and a half hours came out taking his gloves off. Like you see in the movies. He came up to us and Alice screamed "Yay!" really loud. Edward smiled and Jasper was spreading excitement on everyone.

Then I realized what said.."Renesmee did amazingly well. And came out perfect. She was an angel."

I saw everyone smiling and happy. I was relived..by a long shot. If I could I would be crying with joy.

I squealed and jumped into Edward arms and hugged him so tightly he even said "Ow..ok Bella." In my ear.

lead us to Renesmee's room and we saw here. She looked like normal. A happy, bright eyed, little girl that was Edward's and Mine.

"Mommy!" She screamed and I ran over to her in human speed of course. And hugged her. Edward stood next to me and was smiling. I looked up and saw everyone standing by the end of the bed smiling sweetly, happy.

Everyone got their chance to hug her and talk to her. After a few hours she was starting to yawn. Dr. Solano came back in and said "Ok, you may take her home. The other doctors agree that she doesn't need to stay here over night. Please bring her back in a week so we can check and make sure everything is going smoothly. Then that's all you have to come back for. No more hospital visits after that." He smiled brightly and looked proud that everything was ok.

We went back to the cars and Renesmee said she wanted to ride with Aunt Alice and go shopping. I sighed and said to Alice " What have you done to my daughter?" She chuckled and said "Hey! She's my new shopping partner!"

Everyone laughed and I agreed. "Ok Alice but not to late! I'm sure she wants to see Jacob also tonight."

"Fiinneee!!! You and Edward go enjoy your time together!" She said annoyingly.

Everyone got back into their cars and we all drove off. "I love you Edward, and im happy you where right." I said kissing his ear.

"I love you also, and I am so happy everything worked out. Please let me drive, I don't wana hurt the Volvo!"

I started at him in shock..

"THE VOLVO!!" I screamed!! "THAT'S IT!!!"

He looked at me confused, "Bella..What are you talking about?"

"I don't know but I just got a felling of understanding!"

He still looked confused. So I explained,

" Ok so you know how I was looking for something a few days ago??" He nodded. "Ok well I think I know what I wanted!"

"And what was that?"

"A VOLVO!" I screamed!

"Bella, love, honey, are you felling ok? Because you hate cars, and epically spending money...But now you are telling me you want a Volvo?"

"Yes! I want a black XC90 VOLVO!!!!!" I said really excited.

"Ok, ok we will go get you a Volvo!" Edward said.

We drove to the Volvo dealership and bought my new car. I jumped in it and drove it home and Edward drove after me.

We arrived back at the house and Renesmee and Alice where already there. So was Jacob.

I know this sounds cheesy but it was true.

Everyone was happy, I had my Volvo, Edward, my family, Renesmee safe and healthy, and there was no problems.

Everyone sat on the couch Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob, and me and Edward. Plus it was peacefull..thanks to Jasper.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Well that was cheesseyyy!! haha well i like fluff!!**_

_**Meeranda thank you for pushing me a lil on this one..! well im gonna be tiard tomorrow for school. Oh well it was worth it. Thank you! =] **_

_**-christinaa.**_


End file.
